User blog:Patts9009/Alex --Dis Raps for Hire
Request So here's the thing. During my high school year, I've met this guy name Alex Kim, yes, Kim like that guy on the North Side. He was ripped and all, and he always scolded me and used me like one of his slaves. He got connections in school and such so I couldn't really do anything against him. That asshole always stole my stuff, copied my homework and forced me to seat with him so he can copy off of me. Thankfully during the Senior year I was separated from him, and he remained in school as I moved on because he couldn't graduate. But then last week, I've met him on my college and found out that he will be attending here this year. He found me and said things like how I'm still a nerd and he'll have an easy college life because of me. I told him to step off, but I need someone like you, Patts, to diss the hell out of him. He always wears clothes like he's gay or something (no offense to gays!) and have Mohawk hair. Please, Diss him! Dis Rap Patts9009 So here’s the thing, I’ve been officially hired. To produce these Dis Rap lines to set you on fire. You’re being a dick in high school? Good god! After this, I’ll leave you ripped like your bod. Alex Kim? With that name, you ought to hide. You’re more of a wimp than Kim from North Side. And so what if you have connections in school? You think because you do that makes you so cool? But you’re lamer and colder than Ice King, pathetic! And I burn hotter than Flame Princess against dicks, I’ll leave you locked in the cellar, wishing to be released. People might scold me as I announce you as deceased. But then they’ll realize how much of an ass you were. You’re so stupid; I bet you’d change “him” right to “her”! You’re so retarded; you need to cheat on tests just to pass. You’re so ugly; at first glance, I thought your face was your ass. You’re so dead; I’ll force you to sit in front of dumbass Jordan, You’re so fucked now that your college life has officially began, Cuz, I mean. You failed Senior Year, even by copying Jason. But since you fucked him over, your college life will be done. So you managed to graduate from high school, congrats. How many times did it take you to flunk and finish with brats? You won’t be attending college; it’ll just be your funeral. Now to switch it up to something a little more personal. J1coupe Alright, Let me just say this is the time where I stand up, because you were wrong if you thought I'd be this motherfucker's pup, now that I am free, I get my chance to blast a piece, at this asshole's catastrophe, that I clearly see; stop smoking blunts, as I confront you in a front of everyone, feel the thunderstorm of your asunderer make your fame undone, I'm not the same guy you used to know, so I hope this clears up your mind bright like lights on the rides of a carnival fair. In raps we lack an equal, flyin' high and catchin' preys like an eagle, a humdrum that'll be hunted when he's life is crushed like a beetle, your mind is just feeble, you always resort to things illegal, I'll leave you to beg me for mercy when you're ignored by other people. Because while you wasted your life, I have actually moved on, College is different from High School, from a King you became a pawn, watch me acquire my Ph.D., while you'll just end up serving burgers, I got my thesis to write, so please, Alex, where is my order? Patts9009 After those insults, I’m not sure if you have what it takes to live. And especially not after the pain that I was instructed to give. No offense to the gays, but I wouldn’t want to be seen like him. Especially the way dresses as I pull off all of his god damn limbs. Hell, I’m not even sure if you’re pretending you’re gay or what! I’ll spike you like your god damn hair, then kick you right in the nut. After Note Many thanks to Coupe for the 16 lines of personal revenge. I just want to say that this was the last one. One more after this one, but I do not need a request, so when I feel like uploading it, it will be up. Again, many thanks to Coupe for both the request and the lines. Until the Finale -B, out. Category:Blog posts